


A Home Just For The Two Of Us

by Rumi_Chan



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Langa is tired, M/M, My comfort after episode 9, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumi_Chan/pseuds/Rumi_Chan
Summary: Langa and Reki Moving into their new apartment
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Langa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	A Home Just For The Two Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> I supposed to post this on monday but things got busy so here i gave to you a Renga fluff hehe ☺☺

It's a sunny day  
I was carrying a box up the stairs to our new apartment  
I put the boxes infront of our door  
"This is tiring Reki we should ask Joe or Shadow for help" a blue haired man complained behind me  
"I tried calling them but I guess they're both busy"  
I open the door to our new apartment  
It's a tiny apartment but it was enough for both of us  
I look around  
I can't believe that after dating for years  
We finally have our own place  
Langa brought one of the box inside  
I was standing by the window when I felt someone hug from the back and put his head on my shoulders  
"Are you happy Reki"  
I look at him and nod  
"I can't believe I will start and end my day with you"  
"Me too I love you Reki"  
Langa nuzzled his head on my neck  
"I love you too Langa"  
And I kiss the top of his head  
Langa pull away from me  
"Reki we need to arrange this if we're going to sleep here tonight"  
"Then let's start this"  
We both went outside to bring the boxes in  
Time passed by and where not even half way done  
We just finished mounting our skateboard in the wall  
And setting up a table we bought  
But there is too many boxes still  
And it's past lunch time already  
I was sitting my back against the wall  
Looking at our skateboards  
A red and blue one  
It made me remember how skateboarding brought us together but also almost tear us apart.  
Langa sits beside me  
"Reki I'm hungry we can't use the kitchen we haven't arrange it yet"  
Complaining when he leans on me  
"I'll just call for a delivery is anything you want specifically"  
Langa thought for a while  
"Burgers"  
He never change I guess I thought  
"Then I'll look for a near fastfood that can deliver"  
I browse through my phone for a near fast food that delivers  
"Langa I found this one what do you want to eat"  
But no one answers  
I look at my shoulder the man I was talking to was already fast asleep  
He got tired from all the work so I decided not to wake him up  
I kiss his forehead  
And decided to order for him since I kinda knows what kind of food he wants by spending all these years by his side  
While I was watching a skateboarding videos  
I heard our doorbell rang  
Our food already arrived  
I lightly shake langa to wake him up  
"Langa wake up our food is here I need to get it"  
He sat up straight and rub his eyes  
I stood up to receive our food  
When I return Langa is already sitting by the table  
I put our food in the table  
And sat across from him  
We began to eat we  
We each of us have 5 burgers ,fries and a large cola  
"I never thought moving in was this tiring"  
I look at him and teased him  
"So do you wanna backout on this"  
"No I will not backout on this I rather be this tired if it means I get to see you everyday"  
Langa looking at me with faint blush on his cheeks  
"Me too I want to see you everyday and spend my days with you in this tiny home just for the two us"  
I could feel my cheek heat up in embarassment  
He then reach for my hand across the table  
And smile at me  
Which makes my heart skip a beat  
I will never get used to him I guess  
After eating we begin to arrange our bedroom  
Setting up the futon on the floor  
Placing some of our clothes on the closet  
When I heard my phone rings  
"Who's that" Langa asked me  
"Ah It's Miya, asking if he could visit us this weekend"  
We both think for a while  
"By the time it's weekend we are already finished with everything"  
Langa's up to something I could sense it  
"Yeah I guess will be done before the weekend, don't tell me"  
I look at him and the look.on his face like he tought some brilliant idea  
"Yeah, we should take things easy for a while and let Miya help"  
Langa is proud of his idea  
"But it'll be kinda messy everytime we come home"  
"Then how about we finish all the important things to settle and just set aside the boxes that not that important and wait for miya so that it's not that messy but don't tell him that we need his help he might not go here anymore"  
Sometimes I think my boyfriend is a mischievous one  
"I guess that will do I'll tell him he could come"  
I texted Miya that he could come on the weekend without him knowing he'll just be Langa's little helper I kinda feel bad but we needed help anyway  
I leave the room to get something in the kitchen  
When I look at the window  
It's already dark  
I check my phone  
9:00 PM  
It's already this late we didn't notice since there are many things to do  
I guess we're done for today  
I take a bath  
When I return back to our bedroom.  
Langa is already laying down on the futon  
"Langa take a bath first then we'll sleep"  
I nudge him to wake him up  
He stand up and went to the bathroom  
I was laying down on the futon when he came back to the bedroom  
He sits in front of me and like a routine I dry his hair  
Then we settle in for the night  
Langa's head on my chest while I hug him tighter  
"Reki Good night"  
Langa looks up at me  
"Good night Langa"  
I look down on him until our lips meet for a kiss  
I pull his head closer to deepened the kiss  
When we both pull away we're both breathless  
With a smile on our faces  
We both closes our eyes and sleep in each other's arms  
Knowing when we wake up the first thing we'll see is each other's faces


End file.
